Captive
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Hannah Montana&Camp Rock crossover. Dear Diary, I know it's been awhile since I last wrote. I've been pretty busy. Want an update on my life? Well, my heart's being held captive! By who? My rockstar of a best friend named Shane Grey. SHILLY. Shane&Lilly.
1. August 25

**Disclaimer **I don't own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock, I wish I did, though...

**AN **I am no longer writing LOE but SHILLY! It's basically the same thing, though. Haha. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

August 25, 2008.

Hey Diary!

I haven't written in a while. I guess it's time I should fill you in on everything you missed. I think I was having too much fun this summer break.

Well, these past few months were going pretty well, unlike the beginning of this year. A lot of awesome things happened.

I met Connect Three, the famous pop/rock band and befriended each member; Nate Black, Jason Greene and lastly, Shane Grey. They moved here during the beginning of summer vacation. Apparently, Shane decided to move here to forget about his ex-girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. And guess what? They moved into the house right next to mine!

I always wonder why they lived together, though I never asked. I don't really want to but in their business.

Anyways, I introduced them to Miley and Oliver; we all clicked so well, become fast friends. After a month of two, we were inseparable. We became a family.

Nate and Miley started dating in July.

At school, more people started to hang out with me, Miley and Oliver. Guys started to ask me out, too. I guess we became even more popular this school year? It felt different to be asked out each day. I declined them all; even the cute ones.

I'm guessing you want to know why, right?

Well, it's because my heart is being held captive.

By who, you ask?

It's being held by one third of Connect Three; my rockstar best friend and big brother; Shane Grey. And he doesn't even know it.

Oh! It's 7:05! I gotta jet; movie night with the gang next door.

Sincerely,

Lilly


	2. August 26

August 26, 2008.

Hey Diary!

You should know who this is by now. Well, it was the third day of school, today. How exciting, right? Not really. Oliver fell asleep during history, not even bothering to listen to Ms. Moore's lecture. He was drooling, and I have no idea why I'm telling you this.

Anyway, I went over to Connect 3's house today, like I do every day. I hope they're not getting sick of me already. Shane wrote a new song! It's called Hello Beautiful. **(AN: It's not really new, but, oh well. xD)** AND GUESS WHAT?! I was the first one out of the group to hear it! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE?! He serenaded me; that's right! Shane Adam Grey serenaded me, Lillian Amanda Truscott! Beat that, sucka foo! Ehhh, I shouldn't say that…. I think Oliver/Mike's weird vocabulary is rubbing off on me.

Back to the subject here; oh my freaking baby Jesus! He serenaded me!

Miley's saying that I'm overreacting. She says, "He didn't actually serenade you, Lills. He was asking for you to listen to it and for your opinion of the song."

That may be true, who knows?

I'm going with what I think.

I mean seriously, he stared at me while singing. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled while singing. He never broke our gaze. Come on! Don't you think her serenaded me?

Here's the lyrics:

_Hello Beautiful__  
__Hows it going__  
__I hear its wonderful__  
__In California__  
__I've been missin' you__  
__Its true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY!__  
__Cause I could go across the world__  
__And see everything, and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello Beautiful__  
__Its been a long time__  
__Since my phone's rung__  
__And you've been on that line__  
__And I've been missing you__  
__Its true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!__  
__Cause I could go across the world__  
__And see everything, and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

Isn't he sweet?

OH! By the way, Connect 3 knows Miley's secret. It's totally off topic, but I forgot to mention it to you. Shane is Joseph "Joe" Jonas. Nate is Nicholas "Nick" Jonas. Jason is Paul Kevin Jonas; he likes to be called Kevin or "Kev", though.

Ugh, gotta go again. Mom's ranting about dirty dishes.

Sincerely,

Lilly


	3. September 2

September 2, 2008.

Hellooooo Diary!

Haha, I got tired of writing "Hey Diary"; so I changed it. It sounds more exciting and I have no idea why! By the way, sorry for not writing in a while; school = no free time. Moving on!

GUESS WHAT?! One of the awesome-est (is that even a word?) things happened to me today! Shane asked me for advice! I know! We only knew each other for how long? A month, maybe, and he's already asking advice from me! OMG, isn't that awesome?

He looked freakishly cute when he was embarrassed, too! He was rubbing the back of his neck and he was blushing so hard! He blushed even more whenever I teased him.

This is great, right? Well, yes and no.

It's awesome that he finally trusts me after a few months. However, what if I'm not the girl he likes? That's a huge possibility. It's a one in a million chance! Ugh, this sucks. I'm happy and sad at the same time. Oh, joy!

By the way, do you think I use the word "awesome" too much? Wait, why am I asking you this? You can't answer me. I'm so silly. OH! Silly Lilly; that's one of Shane's nicknames for me. It rhymes!

I really want to tell him that I like him, but it's just so hard.

Ugh, I really hate Nate and Jason right now. Nate's been saying that I'm being a chicken, and Jason, being the bird lover, started making chicken noise and asking for a bigger bird house to fit his pet chicken named Lulu in it.

AND OLIVER; he won't shut up. Earlier, he was circling me singing, _Lilly and Shaney sitting in a tree. _

I'm so pissed off at them right now, and I'm a lady. When a lady is mad, you don't want to mess with her. I was about to throw my skateboard at their heads.

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with!_ Man, I love that song. WOOT, Forever The Sickest Kids; they have a bad name though…

Apparently, Miley wasn't there to help me beat up our friends (and her boyfriend.)

Well, I'm gonna go and just play my music now.

TTFN.

Sincerely,

Silly Lilly :)

* * *

Sorry that it took a while. I lost my flash drive. But I found it....in my bathroom? HAHA. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. September 3

September 2, 2008.

Hey there again!

You know what I forgot to tell you about? I forgot to tell you, well, not really tell, write about what Shane asked me. Oh goshers, Silly Lilly.

Well, you see, it went like this.

* * *

"_Knock, knock." A familiar voice called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Come in!" I responded. The door opened at there Shane was._

_He walked over and sat down right next to me on my queen sized bed. "What's up, best friend Shaney?"_

"_I need advice."_

_I motioned my hand, telling him to go on. "Advice on…."_

"_Girls." He finished._

"_Oh." I sounded disappointed, but I don't think he noticed._

"_Well, I like this girl and I think she's perfect." Shane started. "She's beautiful and has an awesome personality, even though she is kinda dense at times." He chuckled._

"_Is that so?" I questioned._

"_Yeah." He had a dazed expression on his face. _

"_Shane." I snapped._

"_Oh, right." He continued. "But, I don't know how to confess." _

"_Write her a song, and serenade her." I said._

"_I already did," his expression changed, "but, I don't think she knew that the song was for her." _

"_Well, music is how you express yourself, right? Try again; write her another song, sing it like you really mean it, maybe give her flowers, a card, something cute." _

_He smiled that smile I loved so much. "Yea, I'll go do that! Thanks, Lills!" He yelled, and rushed out of the room, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek._

_I remember blushing when his lips touched my skin. "You're welcome." I sighed._

* * *

And that's what happened. That girl is a real lucky one, you know? I really wish it was me. But, I know that would never happen. I can only imagine what it would be like….

Well, I gotta go. See you later, diary.

TTFN,

Silly Lilly :)


End file.
